


One-Stop Shop

by CapriciousKitten (SunflowerPineapple)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Freeform, Humor, LoganBucky_Fest_18, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Positive, Sex Shop, Size Kink, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPineapple/pseuds/CapriciousKitten
Summary: Logan would really like to know why this kid keeps trying to return massive sex toys when his store's return policy is RIGHT THERE.Bucky would really like to know what Logan looks like naked.





	One-Stop Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 2018 LoganBucky Fest Week 1 Prompt: First Meetings
> 
> I laughed so much writing this and I hope you will too!
> 
> As ever, thank you to my loyal and incomparable beta, Scout924. Without her the sex scene in this would have been much shorter, which would be very sad.
> 
> Alternate title considered: "All Sales Final"

Logan looks up as the bell on the door jingles, signaling the arrival of a customer.  Midday on a Wednesday it’s not unheard of, but they’re usually pretty slow. He recognizes the kid, and braces himself to send him away.  

 

He walks up to the counter, brandishing a very large, bright orange dildo that’s still in its original packaging.  Before he can open his mouth, Logan cuts in, “Look, I know Hank has been letting you exchange things if they aren’t opened, but as you can see,” he gestures to the sign behind him, “all sales are final.”

 

Logan’s heart sinks a little as the kid’s formerly jovial demeanor slips.  He looks completely dejected as he mumbles, “I haven’t even used any of ‘em.”

 

Logan tries not to laugh.  “Well I’d imagine not. It’d be kinda hard to use these things in the package.”  His would-be customer tilts his head, possibly in acknowledgement, and turns to walk back out.  Distantly, Logan notes that he has a very nice ass. A much-too-young-for-Logan ass, but still. Before he takes two steps, Logan asks the question he’s been wondering for the past month.  “Hey, kid, how do you know they won’t work for ya if you haven’t opened them?”

 

He turns back around and smirks, the previous dejection in his eyes seemingly vanished as he responds, “I measure ‘em.  And I’m not a kid. My name’s Bucky.”

 

Logan’s stuck on the first part for a second, then asks “Aren’t the measurements on the packages?”

 

“Well,” the ki-  _ Bucky _ (a name for a kid if he’s ever heard one) starts, then looks pointedly at his name tag and continues with a drawl “Lo-gan, you can’t believe everything you read. One time I bought a twelve-inch dildo and when I took it home and measured it was only  _ ten inches _ !  Can you believe it?”  Logan’s not sure he CAN believe it.  He doesn’t even believe he’s having this conversation.  

 

“So, then, Bu-cky,” he mimics the way Bucky’d said his name, “Why not just bring the tape measure to the store?”

 

Bucky’s face turns an appealing shade of pink, and his expression reads like someone who’s been called out on their bullshit.  Logan’s very familiar with that face.

 

“Ugh, okay,” Bucky says dramatically, rolling his eyes, “you caught me, this is all... actually really fucking dumb, okay, but me and Hank, we’re buddies,” and Logan thinks that seems kind of unlikely, because Hank doesn’t have any friends Logan doesn’t know, and Hank also has to be ten years older than this ki- _ Bucky _ , Jesus, if he can’t correct his inner monologue there’s no hope for him calling him the right name.  Although he’d probably have a cute pout. Those lips are very distracting. Oh shit, and now Bucky’s hand is on his hip and he’s fucking glaring at him.  “Are you even listening to me?” he says, sounding extremely put out.

 

“Sorry, you’re just... never mind, continue, I’m listening.”  _ You’re just very distracting. And ridiculous _ .

 

“Okay, so me and Hank, we were talking, and  _ he  _ said that you have, like, the biggest dick he’s ever seen, and like, I really, really want you to fuck me, but, I wasn’t just going to come out and  _ ask _ , so, my plan was to just keep getting bigger toys from here ‘til you noticed and offered,” Bucky says, all in one breath, then mutters, “obviously not a great plan, thanks Hank. Big help you were.”

 

That’s the last time he gets drunk with Hank, Logan thinks, while internally he’s reeling at the sheer boldness of this ki- _ Bucky _ , God if he’s going to have sex with him, which, yeah, most likely, he really needs to stop thinking of him as a kid.  This has got to be the weirdest pick-up he’s ever experienced, but Bucky’s a looker that’s for sure, with huge, expressive eyes and a slim body that’s just Logan’s type.  And the aforementioned much-too-young-for-Logan ass. Plus, he’s already amusing Logan with these antics so the sex will probably be pretty fun too. At this thought he smiles a little, then realizes Bucky is looking down at the ground and turning to leave. 

 

“Yeah, okay,” Logan says, and Bucky looks momentarily stunned, then pleased.

 

“Really?  That easy, huh?” Bucky teases.

 

It’s Logan’s turn to roll his eyes now.  “Yeah, yeah, sure, that easy. We’ll see if you’re saying that when we’re done.  Come on, my apartment’s upstairs, or were you looking for romance?”

 

Bucky scoffs, says “Please,” then, “You live here too?  I guess it’s a one-stop shop for me then,” with a grin that shouldn’t be as endearing as it is.  He also doesn’t seem apprehensive, and Logan tries not to get too excited. It’s not often someone as sexy as Bucky is  _ excited _ to take Logan’s cock, not that he’s seen it yet, but based on the dildos he’s been pretending to buy this might go well.  

 

He yells to the back room, “Hank! I’m taking a break.  A long one. It’s dead in here, can you listen for the bell and cover for me if anyone comes in?” Hank calls back “Um, yeah, sure,” like Logan assumed he would.

 

Logan turns toward the stairs and beckons for Bucky to follow him, which he does eagerly.   When they get to Logan’s apartment, he leads Bucky to his bedroom and gently nudges him to sit on the bed.  Although Bucky is much thinner than Logan, he’s actually taller, and with Logan standing while Bucky sits, he can look down at him.  “Um, so just for my own peace of mind, how old are you, Bucky?” Logan’s kicking himself a little for not asking downstairs, but better late than never.  

 

Buck rolls his eyes  _ again,  _ damn, and says “I’m 25, old man, just got a baby face s’all,” and tugs Logan down by the shirt to kiss him.  He tastes like sugar and the ocean, and Logan licks into his mouth as he takes control of the kiss, nipping lightly at Bucky’s lip before pulling away.

 

“Gotta grab the lube, baby,” and he goes to do so, thinking about how long it’s been since he called someone a pet name but how it feels right with Bucky.   Bucky’s eyes track him, blown out wide with lust already. Logan lets himself get excited, just a little.

 

“You wanna get naked?” he asks, stripping off his own shirt, watching as Bucky has the audacity to blush.  The person who propositioned him in a sex shop, blushing about taking his clothes off. Adorable. 

 

“Um, well, first, uh, okay please don’t think this is weird, but Hank told me you’d be working the counter on Wednesday so I thought today might be my best chance and uh, I kinda prepped before I came in?”  Logan stops breathing for a second, and watches, fascinated, as a pretty pink blush spreads down Bucky’s neck. “I mean don’t get me wrong more lube is always good, I just... don’t want you to think that’s weird,” and that’s when Logan decides Bucky is going to kill him.

 

“Well, honestly, it is fucking weird.  But kinda cute,” Bucky scrunches his nose and mutters, “not cute,” but Logan ignores it, eager to see if that blush spreads down onto Bucky’s chest, “now get naked.  No use tryin’ to hide how eager you are at this point.”

 

There’s a rush of clothing being taken off, Logan notes with fascination that Bucky  _ is _ a full body blusher, and then guides Bucky onto all fours on his bed.  He rolls on the condom and slicks up, then adds more lube to his fingers and probes at Bucky’s hole.  It’s clenches around his fingers but gives in easily, slick and hot. “Shit, baby,” he exhales, then lines up and pushes in slowly, marveling at the arching expanse of Bucky’s olive skin pushing back toward him.   Bucky’s body accepts him easily, but is still so tight, so warm, and Bucky’s already begging for it. He keeps saying “more, please more,” and it feels miraculous to Logan but he slides all the way in without stopping, just one long, slow, continuous movement.  As easy as it is to get in, once he’s there Bucky’s muscles squeeze around him constantly, making him choke out a “fucking hell,” under his breath. 

 

Bucky is  _ loud,  _ so vocal, moaning and swearing, though Logan comes to realizes some of that is himself.  Once he’s fully seated, Bucky taking it like a fucking champ, he says “Gonna fuck you now, baby,” and starts thrusting.  He starts slowly, but Bucky quickly shows him he can take more, the way he’s pushing back, egging Logan on, begging “more, please, fucking God please,” and Logan’s not sure how he’s supposed to say no to that.  Bucky is beautiful under him, begging with both his body and his words. He stays tight around Logan’s cock the whole time, and it feels incredible, but it looks even better, his hole glistening and pink and stretched wide around Logan’s thick cock.  He’s never seen someone look so graceful while getting plowed. Never been with someone who makes this feel so easy, it feels like he was made to take Logan’s dick, and he says as much to Bucky, which just makes him moan louder.

 

The room smells like sex, Bucky’s long dark hair is matted with sweat, and they are both moaning and gasping for breath.  Logan’s never met anyone who works as hard at getting fucked as Bucky, who just keeps pushing back on his dick.

 

“Yes, yes, just like that,” Bucky says, reaching a hand down to his own dick and dropping his head down, resting a cheek on the pillow, blissed out gaze turned back on Logan.

 

“Yeah, baby, touch yourself, wanna watch you come apart on my cock,” Logan encourages him, gripping his hips tighter as he approaches his own climax.  Bucky’s obviously getting close, whimpering and stuttering out periodically for “more,” though Logan is not sure what more would look like in this scenario.  He’s also not sure Bucky knows what he’s saying, he looks completely wrecked at this point.

 

Logan keeps encouraging him, saying things like “you look so fucking good on my cock, baby,” and “yes, like that, take it like that, you gonna come for me baby?” and once, “God you’re fucking beautiful, how are you so fucking beautiful,” which is sappy and would make Logan cringe if he wasn’t completely sex drunk.

 

At that one, Bucky tenses up, visibly starts to come, and chokes out “come on my back, Logan, come on, yeah, come on,” and it’s another request that Logan has no plans to say no to.  He pulls out and removes the condom, jacks his dick a few times and comes all over Bucky’s back, listening to Bucky saying “yes, yes, yes, please,” over and over again.

 

It takes a few minutes for them to both catch their breath.  Eventually, they clean up and Logan let’s Bucky curl up against his chest and run his hand through his chest hair.  He even wraps his own arm around Bucky’s shoulder. Never let it be said that Logan can’t be at least a little romantic.

 

It’s been quiet for a while when Bucky pipes up, “So, we’re doing that again sometime right?”

 

That’s when Logan realizes there’s probably very little Bucky could ask for that he wouldn’t say yes to.  He realizes it when the words “Of course,” slip out of his mouth without his permission and he doesn’t regret it at all. 

 

Logan hasn’t slept with the same person more than once in years.  But Bucky makes him want to change that pattern. He’s captivating, hilarious, sexy as all hell.  So unbelievably fucking tight and yet able to take Logan’s cock without complaint and love it. He’s still way too young for him.  Logan doesn’t care.

 

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he tacks on, so there’s no doubt in Bucky’s mind he’s on board.  Bucky smiles at him, and Logan smiles too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://capriciouskitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I might write a sequel to this, I haven't decided
> 
> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Quinn


End file.
